


Foundation

by torrancing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrancing/pseuds/torrancing
Summary: You and Will, roommates, are comfortable with unspoken closeness.
Relationships: Will Graham/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moncherrents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncherrents/gifts).



> I wrote this for my babe Cherry a while back and thought I'd upload it to make up for the fact I'm shit at making myself write on a regular schedule. Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoy!!
> 
> IG: tcnyyy, rrrenton  
> twit: VO1Drent  
> Ko-Fi: dumbheathen

You had been in Will's life for a little over a year. Originally, what had meant to be a friendship had slowly, but very surely, grown into something more. The line was blurred for both of you, and that was okay.

So you moved in. You took care of the dogs when he was away and held the fort down. It was nice, she thought.

The only time you met Hannibal was the one time you were supposed to go out and had canceled without telling Will, so Hannibal had come to feed the dogs. Their snuffling snouts devoured chunks of sausage and you made small talk with the mysterious man from another room, leaving him to his devices and staying away. If Will trusted him, that was good enough for you, but you still kept your distance.

But you never kept your distance from Will. When he was home, which was rare nowadays, your and his personal space was very nearly the same entity in and of itself.

Legs in laps. Hands on top of one another between them where they sat on the couch, in their own heads. Hugs that you could at least attempt to shoulder some of the weight Will was now accustomed to carrying around with him. Kisses on the cheek.

This was normal for them. It was how they worked. There was no standard for more or less because it was just comfortable. It was easy.

When Will got home late one night, later than usual, you were in your own bed, reading. You put your book down almost immediately upon the door opening, Will's eyes sunken and empty even in the distance between them. The book found a home on the side table and Will slid his shoes off as you lifted the blanket and sunk down into the mattress, a silent offer.

He didn't speak. He didn't have the words anymore, worn thin with holes and dust caking over him. He felt like he was already overstaying his welcome. Where? He couldn't say for sure. Jack was bound to continue turning the other cheek until Will broke. Hannibal was supposed to be his paddle, supposed to guide him, but what good is guidance if you aren't aware of the starting point? Abigail looked at him with wariness and a soft resentment that could one day truly be a familial love, which he wanted but felt he didn't deserve. Alana was. Alana was Alana.

But you were rock and sediment and foundation. He need never speak a word to you and you would understand every syllable that should have been there. You had always welcomed him with open arms, just as you had tonight.

He cozied himself up to you, arm and leg over you but closer to his own body rather than splayed comfortably over yours. You hummed softly as you switched the light off, but Will whimpered. The light was back on without question.

You watched him, counted invisible scars, wondered how many haunted him, who or what was haunting him tonight, if you’d ever be able to touch that pain. You supposed you were now, holding him, being there for him.

The light stayed on long after you both fell asleep, and as the sun rose and you woke, one after the other, you stayed where you were and silent gratitude was on both of your minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoy!!
> 
> IG: tcnyyy, rrrenton  
> twit: VO1Drent  
> Ko-Fi: dumbheathen


End file.
